Burn
by BellaLegosi
Summary: I've Updated the first chapter and kind of re don it soz........Mimiko comes to realise that Zelman could be the one for her and that maybe the love she feels for Jirou is like what she feels for kotaro family love.
1. Chapter 1

**Burn**

**  
**

Mimiko sighed as she relished that she didn't know what she wanted to do she was now Jirou's partner and everything was going well they were getting along well and she was getting to know him even better and of course things were going well with Kotaro she loved him like a son and he was and absolute angel around her and all three of them always went out after a hard day of work and enjoyed each others company everything was going well except for the fact that she didn't know where things were going with Zelman every time she was in a room alone with him even if it was only for a minute of two she always felt that's there was something that he wanted to say but just couldn't spit it out and every time she worked up the guts too ask him what was on his mind and what he wanted to ask her they were always interrupted it never worked out for her. She used to think that she was in love with Jirou but then when all the commotion was over and she got a chance to get to know everyone better she realised that Zelman wasn't as bad as she once thought she found out that he was actually quite charming and nice to talk to and he actually listened when she talked and he was always very calm and never blew things out of proportion like pretty much everyone else but she came to realize that he also had a dark side it scared her whenever he let it show but the good thing was it was seldom shown so she respected him for that always keeping his cool.

Just as I was thinking just how charismatic he can be at times I heard the door to my room open and turned around with a smile on my face expecting it to be Kotaro coming in to see if I would go lay with him and his new toy bunny, but when I tuned around I realized that it wasn't Kotaro but Zelman standing there to the door of my bedroom with a sexy but cunning smirk lighting his face my cheeks turned a light shade of ink as soon as I saw him standing there at my door wearing only a simple shirt ants and a air of stylish boots and of course the hat that he is never seen without. So I stand u and lightly bow to him showing respect to him and he gives me a polite hand gesture back and comes past the doorway into my room and I wonder what he came here for if it was bad news or just to be polite and say hello.

"I came to see if you were doing alright I was concerned about how you were doing after the last job with Evn, the things that you must have seen you shouldn't have had to go through somethimg like that, I'm sorry". He said

"It's alright I'm leaving all that in the past I'm not going to dwell on it I'm just moving on, but thank you for your concern".

"Why wouldn't I be concerned you mean a lot to everyone here".

As he said that all that was going through my head was the fact that he could care the felling thats he has for me could be more than just friends that maybe he could feel the same way that I do even though I'm not exactly sure whether I truly love him or not but I'm pretty sure I do every time I see him my heart beats faster and every time I stand close to him my heart fells like 'ts about to jump out of my chest I just can't stop thinking about it and recently all I've been able to think about was what it would feel like if he bit me if it would fell the same or similar to when Jirou bit me(I have a feeling it will be better) but I know he would never do that he dosn't fell the same way about me that I do him.

But just as I was trying to convince myself th at he doesn't have any romantic feelings for me he started to move.

He was moving closer and closer to me until he was standing right in front of me I could fell his breath on my cheek.

Just as I was about to ask him why he was so closto me his yes met mine ndI was paralysed I couldn't even think properly I felt helpless but for some reason I felt safe as well being around him and then I started to feel something else as well hot, very hot like the whole of me was heating up then I relised that I had closed my eyes so I opened them and was staring straight into his eyes and I wasn't paralysed anymore an he definatly wasn't judging by the fact that he had moved so close to me that I could feel the heat radiating off his body and all I wanted was to be wrapped in that deicious heat and the next thing I knew there were a pair of lips covering mine moving against mine and wihout warning my body moves closer to him and my lips move against his, completely against my will, well kind of seeing how this is all I've been able to think about for the past few weeks, and then all of a sudden I'm faling, onto my bed and his body cius covering mine in the best way and I relise that this is perfect, all I could ever want and he obvously wants it too judging by the bulge in his pants and then without warning he brings our bodies flush together , I can feel his whole body and I relise that I'm ready to go all the way with him.Then like he can read my mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this we don't have to I know your a virgin, we don't have to go all the way now if you dont want to".

As he says it I relise that there is no other man for me than him and that I want to give myself to him completely now, that I Love him, but I don't want to do anything without truly knowing how he feels.

"Zelman how do you feel about me". as I say it my cheeks heat up so I look down in embarresment and all I see is his smile, not hs usual smirk but a smile and I know instantly.

"I love you".

My heart swells with those words.

"I love you to".

What he says next suprises me but in a good way.

"Hmmmm what to do next".

His lips crash to mine and he pins me to the bed gently.

* * *

Sorry everyone but i wont be able to update for a while because my laptop has decided to do and die on me so you wont be seeing any new chapters for a while.

hehehehehe sorry i had to end it there but u'll love the nxt chapter


	2. Chapter 2

As were kissing all I could think about is the feel of his lips moving along mine how soft they were but still firm I've never had any relationship that went past a goodnight kiss on the cheek or a polite kiss on the lips. I mean the guys I was with wanted to get in my pants straight away but it just didn't feel right but this; this it feels perfect like I was born to be in his arms kissing him is amazing

Then suddenly he stops and looks into my eyes it's the single most amazing moment of my life…so far, I really couldn't picture him as the quiet sentimental romantic but boy oh boy did it suit him I was melting under that dreamy gaze of his, his eyes were glowing red but in a good way I felt like I'd been searching all my life for the place that I belong and I'd finally found it, with him

"You are so beautiful".

As soon as he said it all I could do was kiss him, it was an automatic reaction.

I deepened the kiss and he moved for his leaning next to me position to on top of me and started to kiss me deeper and as he was kissing me his hands were slowly as not to scare me down my neck and to my collarbone and then I felt his hand gently caress my left breast and then his lips started to follow his hands trailing down my neck leaving a few marks on the way but when he reached my collar bone he reached for the buttons to my top and started to undo them slowly it was torture all I wanted him to do was rip it off, when he'd finally gotten it off he smoothed his hands down my stomach and it felt amazing it was just my stomach but his touch lit a fire deep within me and when he started to move his hands up towards my breasts and cup them I was overcome with pleasure, he started to undo the clasp on my bra and slide it off my shoulders so gently then his mouth was all over me it felt amazing it was like he could rouse up a side of me that I'd never known existed my back was arching up and I was moaning so loud I was sure that anyone could have heard me, when he drew back to take his top off I was captivated by the site of this god I leaned up to run my hands up his chest and he smiled at me I smiled back and he leaned down over me again kissing me he slowly lowered his body weight more onto mine and it was wonderful it was like our bodies were meant to fit together. I bravely lowered my hands down to his belt and started to undo it my hands were shaking so much so he removed my hands and took them off the rest of the way and threw them over his shoulder with a smirk on his face and started kissing me again but this time on my neck and chest his mouth was everywhere it was heaven and then he started to trail his tongue down my belly but once he reached my pants he stopped and looked up, knowing what he was asking I nodded and he started to undo my pants and slide them off leaving us only in our underwear after he'd put my pants with his, on the floor he started to take off my underwear after he'd gotten them off, feeling embarrassed being the only one completely naked I reached towards his boxers and started to slide them down his hips but he seized my hands and drew my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this ".

"Yes I'm defiantly sure"

So I took off his boxers the rest of the way and looked up to his face his eyes were shamelessly trailing over my body and he was telling me I was beautiful as he started to move over me then I felt his hand slowly moving down my body, then he slipped a finger inside me it was heaven then a second and a third moving them in and out I couldn't think straight, I couldn't hold a single thought in my head for longer than a second not with him doing that I was writhing and moaning I couldn't control my body and then right before I reached my peak he took his hand away and kissed me it was hard and demanding just what I wanted and I kissed him back slowly becoming braver and moving my hand down his body to wrap around him slowly moving my hand up and down he ripped his mouth away from mine moaning and stared into my eyes, he moved his hand down to mine moving my hand away after a minute or so and sat up more leaning over me I could feel the heat radiating off his member in between my legs and he kissed me softly again before asking.

"Are you ready".

I nodded and he pushed into me it hurt at first but he stayed still once he was all the way in and after a few minutes the pain was gone replaced by an unbelievable pleasure, I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved against him he took that as a sign to move and started to move against me slowly but as we both became closer he started to speed up slamming into me I was moving my hips along with his with my arms around his neck then just as we were both so close he leaned down and covered my mouth with his smothering my scream as we came.

Afterwards we just held onto each other for a while then he slid himself out of me and lay down next to me I rolled over and put my head on his shoulder the both of us drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile neither of us had noticed his secretary standing behind the door.


End file.
